


Broken

by Nuggsmum



Category: Adam - Fandom, OLLA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @neurotic-narwhal for my Breaking the Block Contest (they deactivated and I never got to give it to them.... maybe you're on ao3 somewhere? I hope so!)“Oooh maybe Adam turning someone he cared about to save them.”





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language/ Bad car accident/ blood/ death/ vampire stuff  
> Side note: I haven’t seen OLLA yet. So please forgive me if Adam isn’t Adam-ey enough. :)

  
In my haste to get away from him, I hadn’t put on my seatbelt. Something so simple. Something that you do so automatically, you don’t even notice that you’re doing it.  
He ran out of the house after me, the moonlight gleaming off his pale skin. I thought he had run out into the street behind my car, but I didn’t see him in the rearview mirror. His voice yelling my name must have been in my head.  
I had been crying hysterically, but I began to calm slightly as I crossed town. By the time I was almost home, I could breathe without hitches.  
I saw the car run the stop sign. I tried to stop. It happened too quick. Before my foot even reached the brake, I felt myself thrown to the side. My body being crumpled into the door. The screeching of tires. Sounds of broken glass. The voices yelling all around me. I heard it all, but it was almost as if it was coming to me from down a long tunnel. Muted. Distant.  
If I’m going to die, at least I got to see him one last time. I thought. I told him how I felt and even though it had not gone well. He knew now. He always made it seem like he was so undeserving of love. But he deserved it. His soul was beautiful.  
In my eyes.  
Maybe if he never sees me again he’ll just think that I can’t face him after my awkward declaration of love. It would be better that way. He may not love me, but he wouldn’t want me to die. I don’t think, anyways.  
I felt the pain, stinging everywhere. I felt as if thousands of searing hot needles were stabbing through me. But for all the agony of the physical damage, my mental anguish from the last conversation I had with him was worse. So much worse.  
I almost wished for darkness to take me.  
Suddenly, I couldn’t feel the pain anymore. It was as if I was floating, watching the people running around my car, trying to get me out. Somehow, my door was removed and a man’s face floated in front of me. I watched him wrapping my head and placing a backboard behind me. But I was watching from the outside.  
Am I dead?  
“Hang in there, Miss. We’re almost there. Miss? Miss? Shit. She’s going down, fast. Hurry it up, George.” I heard the man call to the driver. Some how I was in the back of an ambulance, the sound of the sirens making me feel anxious.  
How is it possible to feel anxious when you’re not in your body?  
I knew that I had arrived at the emergency room because I could smell the antiseptic. The lights were so bright. Doctors and nurses swarmed around me, pulling at my clothes and poking and prodding me.  
I heard someone yell. “She’s coding!” Then someone else yelled, “Clear!”  
My body jumped on the table and I heard the commotion start again. Evidently it’s not working. I thought, peeking over the doctor’s shoulder as he prepared to zap me again.  
Everyone was so intent on saving me, that no one noticed the tall, slim doctor that walked by, almost made it past the room, then stopped in his tracks. But I did. I would know him anywhere. Even with his face covered with a surgical mask and his hair under the cap.  
He stood in the doorway, watching them. He looked as if he was frozen, yet I could see his body was tense with nervous energy. As if he was undecided if he wanted to run in the room or away from it.  
He decided on in.  
Dropping his little cooler, he quickly entered the chaos of the trauma room and managed to squeeze his way up to the table. All the others were so focused on their jobs and no one noticed him take my hand in his. He gently stroked my the underside of my wrist with one hand as his other pulled down the surgical mask.  
Leaning down, he put his mouth to my wrist and kissed it. I felt oddly touched watching him as he gently, dare I say reverently, kissed my wrist. Despite the fact that I knew I was dying, I felt oddly warm inside, seeing that he at least cared for me enough give some little show of affection.  
My warmth quickly turned to slightly frightened confusion as he bared his teeth, showing large fangs which he then sunk into the skin on my wrist. He sucked at my wrist quickly, then lowered my arm back down to the table. He backed away, the nurses on either side of him just filling in the void as if he hadn’t been there at all.  
Just as he turned to leave, I was pulled violently back into my body. The pain overtook me again. I could hear everything like I should now. No longer was the muted, tunnel like distortion saving my pounding head from the yelling of the hospital staff trying desperately to save me.  
“We’re losing her!” and another “Clear!” I felt the shock rivet through me. Then someone was doing chest compressions on me and it hurt. I tried to tell them I was ok. I could hear them, but I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t move.  
I felt the bite on my arm more and more. It began throbbing at fist, then it felt cold. The coldness began to spread. Up my arm, down my side to my legs, my toes. I felt my heart freeze. All the while, I couldn’t move. But along with the freezing, the pain dissipated again.  
“Fuck! Time of death, 12:54am. God damn drunk drivers.” A doctor shouted disgustedly, throwing his gloves on the ground and striding out of the room.  
“What do you mean?” I screamed in my head. “I’m alive! I’m here! How can I be here if I’m dead?”  
It was no use. They didn’t hear me. Slowly, one by one, they all left the trauma room. I knew i was alive, but I couldn’t move. I was trying to stay calm, trying to figure out what to do, when Adam returned. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile.  
“Almost done.” He said quietly, then pulled a sheet up over me. I felt the gurney move. We stopped moving and I heard the elevator door. He ripped back the sheet and pulled me into his arms in one swift motion as soon as the doors were shut.  
Pushing my hair to the side, he leaned in and sunk his teeth into my neck. Strangely, it didn’t really hurt. I just felt the coldness again. It moved more quickly through my veins. He laid me back down and leaned over me.  
I blinked up at him as he ghosted his fingers over the side of my face. He smiled. From what I had seen of my face while I was floating above my dying body on the table, there wasn’t much to smile at.  
“Do you want to try to sit up?” He asked, pushing his arm under me and pulling me up. I found that I could move my arms. Stiffly, but still. They moved. “Good girl.” He breathed as he pulled me off the stretcher and stood me next to him. The elevator stopped and he lead me off.  
He looked around quickly and practically dragged me to a stairway across from the elevators. Once we were in the dim hallway, he turned to look at me again. He brushed his hand over my face. I looked down, seeing dried blood flaking off and falling to the floor. As he pulled my hair back again, bits of glass showered down on the floor like little diamonds. He twisted my hair up and tucked his surgical cap over my head.  
“Until we can get you washed up, it will have to do.” He said, eyeing me critically. He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them over my eyes. “Come.”  
He pulled me with him, and my legs moved and I was walking with him, going down the stairs.  
“Adam. I just died! My legs! They were broken! Crushed! My whole body was destroyed! I… I don’t understand.” I said, pulling on his hand to get him to stop.  
“I promise I will explain everything later. We need to leave. Quickly.” He said, turning and continuing down the stairs. At the bottom, there was an exit door down a short hallway. Pushing the door open, the night air brushed across my face.  
His car was parked to the side of the door and he opened the passenger side door and helped me in, though I was perfectly fine. There was no more pain. Only confusion. I sat silently next to him as he drove through the dark streets back to his house.  
Looking over at me, he gave me a small smile and reached his hand out, covering mine in my lap. I gave him a tentative squeeze and he squeeze back. My heart felt a little hopeful.  
“It’s odd. You’re hands were always cold. When ever you would brush against mine, if you were showing me something in a book or whatever. They were cold. But now they’re not. Odd.” I murmured again. He gave a small laugh that was more of just a forceful exhale, his eyes still on the road.  
After we arrived and he had ushered me into the house, I was starting to feel extremely tired. More tired than I had ever felt in my life. And thirsty. So very thirsty. He led me upstairs to the bedroom, and I just followed, too tired to think it strange.  
He sat me on the edge of the bed and removed the surgical cap. He pulled my tattered sweater off, as well as my bra, both of which had been cut down the front by the hospital staff. Gently pushed me back on the bed, and managed to remove my jeans that were dried to my legs with sticky blood. I found that the intimacy of it wasn’t awkward like I was expecting. It made me feel… loved. Cared for.  
“Adam, how…. How am I ok? What happened?” I looked at him, feeling a panic rising in the back of my throat. “I saw my legs! They were completely destroyed! I’m pretty sure one of them was almost completely severed! What the fuck is going on?”  
He stared at me, his entrancing yellowish eyes making me feel like he could see into my soul, as always. Standing he, picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. There was a old claw foot tub taking up one side of the small bathroom. Gently placing me on the edge, he turned the tap and filled the tub. Once it was to his liking, he picked me up again and immersed me in the steaming water.  
Once I sunk down and groaned at the lovely warmth, he perched on the side of the tub and looked at me. He sighed. Feeling suddenly self conscious, I sat up, bringing my knees up to my chest.  
“No. You’re beautiful.” He sighed again. “This is why I had to refuse you earlier. You are so lovely, and too pure and good for me. But, as always, fate laughs at me.” He said cryptically.  
“Adam. Please. Just tell me.” I asked quietly. He stared morosely at the wall for several minutes. Suddenly, he turned to look at me, the look of pure desperation in his eyes frightening me.  
“Please, can you ever forgive me?” The absolute misery on his face made my heart drop. “You were so… broken… and I could fix you… I was selfish…I’m….I'm….I’m a vampire. I saved your life. By taking it.”  



End file.
